


The Three Times Bucky Had a Chance and the One Time He Took It

by fingersnapstothat



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Steve Rogers, Christmas, Demon! Bucky, Demon! Clint, F/M, Halloween, Holiday Fic Exchange, Holidays, Marvel Freeform, Minor Character(s), Multi, Off-screen Relationship(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, So much humor and fluff it's insane, Stucky Thorki Secret Santa 2016, Student Bucky Barnes, Thanksgiving, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, holiday Gift
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingersnapstothat/pseuds/fingersnapstothat
Summary: Bucky Barnes is a 20-something college student in New York, he has excellent grades, a decent social life and a dumbass roommate named ClintAnd, oh yeah, he's a demon.Bucky's life is mediocre and quiet until one morning when he goes to the cafe across from NYU's campus and meets the incredible/miracle barista, Steve Rogers, and his life is in for a whirlwind.Can Bucky actually keep his secret and get the guy?





	1. The Cup Said It All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedreamingowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamingowl/gifts).



> Holy crap, this fic is finally up! Christmas came and went in my household but the relatives never left ugh.  
> This is my Stucky Thorki Secret Thorki gift for the wonderful Ayana! I really hope you enjoy this and I hope you had an amazing Christmas.  
> (I also have gifts for New Years for you ;>)
> 
> This is unbetaed so if you find a mistake I'm sorry!

 

It was fall when Bucky met Steve, and funny enough, he fell for Steve literally and figuratively.

  
“Uh, Pumpkin Spice Latte for James?” Steve yelled over the music the cafe was playing.

  
Now, don't judge Bucky for this, but he had been coming to this cafe for a few months and didn't really like the coffee. But they had free Wi-Fi and it was close to his college. He hadn't ordered an actual beverage since he first set foot into the shop until he made eyes with the husky, six foot one, God of Sex on earth. Bucky literally stopped in his tracks when he heard the deep voice greeting him with “Welcome to Jane’s Godly Coffee! I’m Steve.” and the large hand waving at him. It made him want to curl into a small ball then blossom into a hotter version of himself. Which he could do (just wait).

  
“Here! Hold on, I'm--” Bucky exclaimed as he made his way over to the counter where drinks were called out from, only to trip over himself and falls into an empty chair near the counter.

  
_Smooth, you asshole, smooth._ Bucky’s brain yells at his feet.  
_Fuck you._ His feet mutter.

  
Steve just eyes him then chuckles, “Nice save there, James. I gotta try one of these things, everyone is ordering these today.” Steve handed Bucky his drink. Bucky swore that Steve's nimble fingers brushed his own, he will swear up and down much to his friends annoyance.

  
“Really?” Bucky asked as he took a sip.

  
Steve gave Bucky a tiny nod, “Well yeah, it's the second week of October,” Steve leaned in and looked around, “A lot of your basic white girls to be quite honest, but a lot of people compliment my drinks so I gotta try it myself.”

  
Bucky nodded again, “Well let me be the final confirmation of those compliments.” He took a long sip and then gulped.

  
_Holy crap, this man knows how to make coffee._ Bucky's stomach praised.  
_Marry this man!_ Bucky's heart sang.

  
“Woah…” Bucky sighed.

  
Steve gave a look of desperation, “Oh god, it's terrible huh? All those people were lying to me…”

  
Bucky shot up, laughing a little too, “Hell no! This is a symphony of flavor, and honestly it reminds me of fall too, this is amazing. Can I keep you?”

  
Steve raised his eyebrows in surprise, and he smiled. And the heavens opened up and sang to Bucky in that moment. Steve's smile was like experiencing a religious enlightenment, it was something you wanted to see for the rest of your life. And that right there sends Bucky over the moon.

  
“Thank you, James, I appreciate that.” Steve says.

  
Bucky scratches his neck and shrugs, “Um, I go by Bucky…”

  
“Bucky?”

  
“It's a nickname.” Bucky says, flopping his arms to his sides.

  
Steve leaned onto the counter and put his head in his hands, “I like it, it's very cute. What's your full name?”

  
Bucky kicked his foot while blushing madly, “It's pretty stupid, but my Ma liked it, it's James Buchanan Barnes.”

  
Steve furrowed his eyebrows, “Isn't that's a president’s name?”

  
“Yes, yes it is…” Bucky sighed, “So what's yours?”

  
Steve looked away, “Aww man, you're gonna laugh, it sounds like a name from the 30’s.”

  
“Now I'm curious, spill!”

  
“It's Steven Grant Rogers.” Steve said blushing.

  
Seeing Steve blush was like seeing a Christmas tree being lit up for the first time, or being told that you got a new Ferrari or something of that caliber. Bucky was feeling that someone was adding sparkles, ice cream and rainbows to his heart. As if he wasn't already gay enough…

  
“I-It sounds professional and...beautiful to me. Well, uh, it's nice to meet you Steve. I gotta get going. Studying, you know, college, life, ugh.” Bucky stuttered.

  
Steve grinned and lifted himself off the counter with a grunt and put his hands on his hips. Steve was built like a brick house, and not in a gross, veiny way, but just enough to get his point across. His biceps were almost bigger than Bucky’s head though, and Bucky was more than okay with that. Steve's hair was swept to the left side, which kind of resembled a nineteen-forty’s do, but it worked for him. Under the low lighting of the cafe it made the long strands of gold, and let's not get started on his aqua-blue eyes. (We’ll be here all day).

  
Bucky wasn't dressed to impress Steve though, he was wearing a grey tank top, dark wash skinny jeans, a dark red zipper sweatshirt and grey high tops. His long hair was a knotted mess and his normally nice clean shaven face was currently sporting a five o'clock shadow. Hopefully Steve thought the “Trying-to-look-good Hobo” look was appealing.

  
“Oh, do you go to NYU? I'm an Art major, but I'm think about getting my teaching degree so I can teach at school in Brooklyn.” Steve beamed.

  
“Nice! I’m an English Major myself. I've been think about teaching too, maybe middle school...but anyways, I've gotta get going, I'm meeting a friend at the library.” Bucky replied, he stuffed his left hand into the back pocket of his jeans.

  
“Hold on, I'll make another latte for your friend.” Steve announced as he turned back to the espresso machine.

  
“That's not necessary! I mean my friend, Clint, is kind of a dick…” Bucky exclaimed then mumbled.

  
“Even if he's a dick, everyone deserves a caffeine pick me up.” Steve retorted while foaming whole milk.

  
Bucky was in disbelief. Steve liked his smooth moves. Steve liked his name. Steve wanted to teach like him. Steve wanted to make coffee for Clint, his douchey friend! Bucky liked Steve, a lot. It had only been 15 minutes but Bucky was almost certain that he was in love with Steven Grant Rogers.

  
“Here you go. Another Pumpkin Spice Latte for Bucky Barnes’ dick friend, Clint.” Steve said, breaking into Bucky's thoughts.

  
Bucky took the cup to see that's exactly what was written on the cup. Except there was a little misspelled word. “Um, Steve, you misspelt Clint.”

  
“No I didn't.”

  
“You put Cli-”

  
“I. Did. Not.”

  
Bucky snorted, “Okay, okay, haha. I'll see you later Steve, it was nice meeting you.”

  
“You too Bucky, see you next time.” Steve waved at him with an eye-crinkled smile.

  
Bucky almost walked into the door then quickly stepped out into the crisp cool air of fall. He sighed and flipped his hair back. Making his way across the street, avoiding a car and ignoring the light saying he couldn't walk, and jogged back onto the NYU campus. Bucky was pretty sure he was late for his study session with Clint but he couldn't check because he was holding the two coffee cups. He didn't really care though, Clint was usually twenty minutes late to their study sessions normally.

  
Bucky ran into the library and showed his campus I.D. to the security guard in front of the entrance. Funny enough he has to make the guard hold one of his coffees to get it out of his wallet.

  
Of course Bucky was right, Clint was nowhere to be seen and he didn't pickup his phone, so Bucky sat down the coffees on a table in the back and then went to go pick out his English textbook. When Bucky returned the little shit was sipping from the  
fresh full cup of the latte.

  
“So, asshole, you stopped going to Jane’s? Rude. Loki will kill you again. And since when is my name Clit?” Clint said in between sips.

  
Bucky groaned and slammed the textbook down on the table, making Clint jump, “No, you stupid turd, look at the cup, it's from Jane’s. It just actually tastes good because they hired a new barista and he's really nice...and he gave me that cup for free so don't complain about the name on it.”

  
“He?” Clint raised an eyebrow cockily.

  
Bucky groaned again, “Yes, he's a he. His name is Steve and he's awesome so don't scare him when you go there.”

  
Clint snickered, “Mhm, we’ll see. Steve...what does he look like?”

  
Bucky sat down and flipped through the textbook until he found the section he needed to study, “Well, he's big, tall, muscular and blond.”

  
Clint chuckled like a maniac, “Ah, just your type. I'm gonna call him Big Steve when I meet him.”

  
Bucky finally looked at him in the eye and then scowled, “You do that and I will kill you... _again_.”

  
“Fine, fine, I won’t. I don't feel like going down to see Pierce and explain why I need another body and identity.” Clint grumbled as he took another sip of his latte.

  
“That's what I thought.” Bucky chirped as he started to write down notes from the book.

  
The two then continued to sit in silence, occasionally Bucky asked Clint a question on Shakespearean language and the importance of it in modern literature. Clint soon finished his drink and then whipped out his iPhone and started texting, he shoved his phone into his face and giggled from time to time. Bucky looked up from his book to give Clint The Look. (Basically the Look was a sideways glance that transcribed into “Bro, the fuck are you doing?”. It was a look Bucky and Clint had down to the wire).

  
“Who you textin’? Natasha...Romanoff?” Bucky asked in a mocking voice.

  
Clint sat straighter in his seat and scoffed, “Ha, um, no. I’m just playing Words with Friends!”

  
“With who?”

  
“...Natasha Romanoff…”

  
“Ha!” Bucky laughed triumphantly, which gained a shush from the table next to them. Natasha Romanoff was a Russian exchange student and was a Fashion Major at NYU, Clint had been crushing on Natasha since he accidently ran into her last year while she saw carrying books. Natasha worked at the campus library during her free time and shelved books, Clint always saw her with Bucky and never had the balls to say anything. All he ever did with Bucky was talk about her “amazing red hair” and “really cool russian speaking”. Surprisingly enough, Natasha had a very soft Russian accent and spoke English well, which was also Clint’s excuse as to why he wouldn’t talk to her.

  
“She understands English? Crap, Buck, she’ll understand my blabbering! There’s no way in hell--ha, hell-- that she’ll wanna go out with me.” Clint groaned while bashing his head against a bookcase.

  
“Maybe she’ll go for cute blonde guys that like hell puns?” Bucky said while he skimmed Miss Peregrine’s Home for Peculiar Children.

  
“Aww, you think I’m cute.” Clint grinned.

  
Bucky smacked him upside the head with the book, “Shut up and go talk to her!” He shoved Clint in the direction toward the front desk, but then Clint stumbled into someone.

  
Clint and the person fell to the ground with a loud thud and several books followed, “Shit, thanks a lot Buck, I’m so sorry about that let me help you with those books.” Clint apologized and started to pick up the books.

  
“It’s no problem, I’ll just blame your friend.” A sweet sounding voice chirped. Clint snapped his head up to see a curtain of bright red wavy hair, and a pair of shocking emerald eyes staring at Clint’s icy blues. “Hi, I’m Nat, and you are?”

  
“Hi, I-I’m Clint, Clint Barton.” He stuttered.

  
Bucky simply smiled and then patted Clint’s back, “I’ll see you later pal.”  
That happened last semester before summer came and went, and now Clint and Natasha were just hanging around as friends, much to Clint’s dismay, but he didn’t wanna rush anything, but Bucky was losing his shit. Clint would never ever make a move on Nat, he would probably die of old age before he asked out Natasha.

  
Now Bucky was trying to shove his face into the English textbook and convince Clint to ask Natasha out for coffee. “Can you guys just freaking go out together already?”

  
Clint groaned, “Okay, look, if I don’t ask her out you can smack me.”

  
Bucky sat up straighter and perked up, “Hold up, if you don’t ask out Natasha before Halloween, you have to…”

  
“Oh no…”

  
“You have to wear a women’s halloween costume and THEN ask Natasha out.” Bucky said in between trying not to laugh.

  
Clint smacked the table lightly and flopped his head onto it, “No, I can’t do that! You’re only giving me two weeks to work here, Buck.”

  
Bucky tapped Clint’s head, Clint picked his head up and saw Bucky holding out his hand, “Shake on it,” Bucky bossed. Clint rolled his eyes and shook his hand.

  
“Fine, but just you watch, asshat, you’ll see that I ask Nat out and we’ll be doing a cute couples costume together.”

  
“Oh god, I’d rather just see you in a skimpy women's costume.” Bucky chuckled.

  
The two laughed then packed up their stuff, their study session mostly consisted of Bucky trying to study for his text next week and Clint text (oh I’m sorry, playing Words with Friends). The two threw away their trash and started to walk out of the library and off campus. Both agreed that they wanted pizza and to go home and watch a movie.  
Clint and Bucky were both roommate and lived in Soho, they both attended NYU, and oh yeah, they were both demons.

  
Both of them had died, and both had done some terrible things, and both were meant to be doing a job of luring the human race to hell. Of course their Boss was a bossy asshole named Pierce who ruled over Hell and wanted every single person on the planet to give them their Souls to him. Clint and Bucky weren’t that evil and they had other things to do. (Like college and pining for gorgeous people).

  
Bucky was born in 1943, near the end of World War II and died in 1967 at the age of twenty-four. He had a sister named Rebecca who was an editor at the New York Times by the time he died, and he was studying to be an architect. No matter what he says, he didn’t deserve to go to hell, as he was defending himself. But Bucky died in an insane asylum that his family admitted him to after finding out he was gay, which surprisingly he already saw coming. Bucky’s family was really conservative and religious, while Bucky was non denominational, his mother, Winifred, was apart of Brooklyn’s Catholic Church as a deaconess and his father, George, was an ordained Priest. But when Bucky left for college and got his new apartment, is family decided to surprise Bucky during his winter break...but Bucky was busy with his boyfriend at the time and...well you know.

  
Bucky’s parents were furious at the time and did the only thing they thought would help their only son, and sent him to a “Catholic” asylum to help his ‘sickness’. Only they tortured him for what he was and who he was. Eventually Bucky’s brain clicked and he went into fight or flight mode one night while the guards were trying to bring him to the doctor who was to carry out the lobotomy to ‘fix him’. Bucky came in swingin’, but in the process killed one of the guards, and one behind him shot him in the head with a gun his hid in his uniform. Fortunately, Bucky was granted with an opportunity down in hell by Pierce (The Devil, Pierce is the Devil guys) and he got to return to earth with a slightly different appearance. Long dark hair, piercing blue eyes and beefy build (so beefy). All that amazing goodness, except it came with a price. Deliver souls to Pierce or return to Hell and burn for eternity. Which sucked. It sucked ass.

  
Now, Clint was different. Clint Barton was born one year after Bucky died, and died in 1989. Clint was sarcastic asshole with a heart of gold back in the 80’s. He taught archery on the weekends to middle schoolers and worked at an intelligence agency during the week. Graduating high school early, Clint got a ton of scholarship offers and and job offers. Of course Clint thought “Why in the hell am I graduating high school just to go to school again?”. Which his parents kind of cursed him out, and then a day later agreed. So Clint took the job offer that best interested him and took the one at the intelligence agency (information on said agency is classified).

  
Clint died while he was driving home one night from archery lessons, and let’s just say that the car accident was due to his job field, and his body is somewhere in the Pacific Ocean. And was eaten. By a shark...that is now at the Aquarium of the Pacific.

  
Bucky and Clint don’t require sympathy for the way their lives turned out, they’re cool, they’re still living and breathing technically. The two of them became friends over their love for old cameras, and Clint introduced Bucky to the best movie of the 80’s, Ferris Bueller's Day Off. They had lives, and they had a lot of money.

  
Only thing was that since because they demon's, fate had to be cruel and sarcastic to them and give them the stereotypical demon form: a tail, horns and red eyes. Much to Bucky’s annoyance and Clint’s sexual weird fantasies.

  
Both of them had an apartment in Soho, a fifteen minute subway ride, or a thirty-five minute walk. The two of them had no idea where the money came from, but whenever they just thought about it they had it in their hands. It was probably Pierce doing it, but they didn’t wanna think about that asshole every time they walked into their luxurious apartment, complete with hardwood floors, individual heating in the rooms and overall...a private hot tub on their balcony.

  
Bucky and Clint headed into the pizza place around the corner from their apartment and ordered three cheese pizza’s (they couldn’t decide on toppings so they always just went with cheese), then headed to their home shortly after. The one thing they hated about the apartment building was the cruddy music they played in the elevator. It ranged from oddly-stressing spa like music, or Taylor Swift. There is no happy medium.

  
“So,” Clint started, “If I’m gonna do your Halloween thingy, I have a proposition for you as well.”

  
Bucky was already eating a slice of pizza and he looked a Clint with a look of disbelief, “Mmph? What is it?”

  
“You have to ask out that Steve guy before Christmas or you have to dress up as demon Santa Claus and run through the library. I know there’s no way that you’ll ask him out before Halloween or even Thanksgiving so...you’re welcome.” Clint finished with a proud smirk.

  
Bucky choked of the pizza, “Oh what the fuck!? Clint that is way too far!”

  
Clint rolled his eyes and held out his hand, “It’s only fair! No let’s shake hands and regret this decision later.”

  
Bucky groaned and stomped his foot, then aggressively took Clint’s hand and shook it, “Fine.”

 


	2. Kristoff, a Priest, and a Police Officer walk into a Party...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween is finally here for Bucky but can he handle going out with his crush Steve?  
> Will he ask him out?  
> Will Bucky ever get regular coffee?  
> Will Tony stop stressing out Pepper?  
> Does Sam know something everyone doesn't?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very long chapter ahead guys, no angst, just fluffy and shy Bucky Barnes.  
> So I made a [Bucky Barnes Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/victoria_brown2/playlist/5AkYhZLh80jBThvvYqm1Hu) incase anyone likes to listen to music while reading! Enjoy!!

“Oh god!”

“It’s all your fault man, you had a chance.”

“No, no, I still have eight hours.”

“To buy a sexy bunny costume.”

“Shut up!”

 

Clint flopped onto their living room couch and flailed his arms and legs, then grabbed his iPhone and started typing. Bucky was in the kitchen, demon form all out and about, cooking dinner. Bucky felt a little fancy and decided to make filet mignon, mostly because he was about to win the bet he made two weeks ago and Clint was gonna wear a sexy halloween costume.

 

“Dude this isn’t fair! I’m a shy guy alright?” Clint screamed into the couch cushions. Bucky just roared in laughter.

“Not when you're taking Souls, you're not. You’re pretty vivacious. You remember Bobbi? Man she was sex on legs and you just devoured her, figuratively, a little literally.” Bucky waved on while chopping some mushrooms, his tail waving back and forth occasionally.

Clint picked his head up, eyes still closed, and nodded, “Of course I remember Bobbi. I’m pretty sure she still curses my name down there. Sometimes I wonder if our jobs are to be succubus’ instead of demons because sex is a big component of this whole thing.”

Bucky shrugged, “I think that too sometimes.”

 

Bucky set up the dinner plates in the living room and served the food shortly after. Clint was moaning the whole time saying how Bucky should be at culinary school, not studying English, which made Bucky’s heart swell. Bucky loved to cook, he used to cook for his parents and sister back when they were still alive.

 

Bucky didn’t blame his parents for what they did to him. They didn’t know what exactly what would happen, and when they heard the news that Bucky had been killed they were devastated. His sister Rebecca wrote multiple articles on the dangers of the institutions and the importance of shutting them down. Bucky was proud of his sister for that. His family was a little rough on the edges, but he loved them, and that's why he kept his name in his new form on earth. Bucky couldn’t bare to change who he was, Clint was the same.

 

“Are you making any progress with Steve?” Clint asked in between bites, intruding in on Bucky’s thoughts.

Bucky shrugged, “Nah, I mean he made me try these cool new coffee flavors he came up with until Darcy came in and yelled at him.”

Clint snickered, “You’re never gonna ask him out before Christmas. Hell, even Darcy knows the bet I placed on you, she’s in on it.

“Darcy too?!”

 

Darcy Lewis, was the owner of Jane’s Godly Coffee, the year old cafe right next to NYU. The cafe was dedicated to Darcy’s best friend Jane Foster who passed away from breast cancer in 2014. Darcy was a nice girl with decent making coffee skills, but between Steve and the other barista, Kate Bishop, she relatively sucked. The coffee shop was owned by her and her husband Loki Laufeyson, a demon as well, but he had more power than Bucky and Clint combined and was able to come and go as he pleased on Earth or in Hell. He might have even been more powerful than Pierce.

 

Loki also had a brother, who was surprisingly an angel, his name was Thor Odinson and was married to Jane. Thor liked Bucky a lot and hugged him the first time meeting him. Thor already knew about Bucky’s story and how old he was actually (Bucky was 73 years old, besides his actual birth, his rebirth made him 22 as he was put back on Earth in 1994). Thor and Darcy knew a lot about demon history compared to Clint and Bucky, so they offered to teach them, which was at least a three day process and a lot of crappily made coffee by Darcy.

 

“Darcy knew the moment she hired Steve you’d like him.” Clint said all matter-of-factly.

“Well Darcy is a jerk but I love her and I want the best for her…” Bucky mumbled, which caused a snort from Clint.

“Steve is a nice guy, Buck, you should really ask him out.”

“Well techni-”

“Talking about coffee in a coffee shop while Steve is on shift is not a date, and you are pathetic for thinking that.”

Bucky slid on floor dramatically and sighed, “You’re washing the dishes.”

Clint tisked and threw a knowing smirk at him, “Can’t.”

“Whhhhhhy?”

“I, Clint Francis Barton, have casual date with Natasha Romanoff in one hour. So ha. Take that, James.” Clint chirped

Bucky picked his head off the floor and a grin spread into a vibrant grin, “No. Freaking. Way.”

“YES WAY MY DUDE I’M SO HAPPY. THE POWER OF TEXTING!” Clint exclaimed as he shot up off the couch and danced (and by dance I mean twerk, Clint Barton is twerking).

 

Bucky crawled onto his knees and danced as well and laughed, “Can’t ever doubt you again, you turd.”

 

Clint skipped to his room and mockingly gasped, “I have to get ready, she’s coming here!”

 

Bucky nodded and quickly picked up around the kitchen, living room ,and the small hallways guests come in from. He vacuumed and dusted as well. Even though Bucky was too shy to ask out his crush Steve, it didn’t mean he couldn’t be nice enough to Clint and support him in asking out Natasha.

 

Plus Natasha was cool, Bucky and her were already good friends because they shared the same Intro into Poetry class and often complained about the teacher, Mrs. Jones, being a complete bitch about papers. Not only that but Bucky was pretty sure Natasha was a spy in a past life, Natasha (who actually preferred being called Nat) got all the answers for the exams before winter break, and both got the highest scores in the class. Nat and Bucky were a team outside and inside the classroom.

Funny thing was Nat had no idea Clint had a crush on her until Bucky flat out said it. Nat said, and I quote, “Oh Clint?! The guy that kinda flops like a fish when I'm arou-- Ohhhhh, okay. Yeah, he's hot.” Nat may have been a spy in a past life but in her current life she was clueless to love.

“Dude, tell me house this looks.” Clint said, breaking to Bucky's thoughts. Clint stood in the hallway dressed in a v-neck purple t-shirt, dark wash jeans, a dark grey blazer and Bucky’s fancy dress boots.

 

Bucky brushed his hair out of his face and put the washcloth he was holding down, Bucky's face lit up like a Christmas tree, then frowned mockingly, “Besides the fact that you stole my shoes, you look like that guy at our school that wears sunglasses in class.”.

“Tony Stark? Is that a bad thing?”

“Hell no! That guy is well dressed like a billionaire.”

“Tony Stark is a billionaire.”

“Just shut up and take the compliment, dumbass.” Bucky huffed as he finished wiping down the kitchen table.

 

Clint rolled his eyes, then a second later the door knocked and his eyes widened. Both of them made sure he looks Ike's extra extra presentable and the house looked perfect from the doors view in under a second. Clint was about to answer the door when he realized how Bucky was looking.

“DUDE, demon form. Change, _NOW.”_ Clint whispered-hissed-yelled.

“Oh, oh, sorry!” Bucky blushed. His tail, black, leathery and waving back and forth. The white of his eyes were black and the normal greyish blue orbs were blood red, and tall, dark brown horns were three inches high from his head. Bucky's eyes diluted from black to white within seconds, his tail slithered back into his body along with his horns.

 

Bucky brushed himself off, trying to avoid the awkward feeling to make all his extremities invert. Everytime he did that it felt like he was sucking wine into his head and ass, it made him feel drunk for a moment.

 

Clint sighed in relief then opened the door, and there stood Natasha, dressed in a red leather jacket, thigh high nude boots and a green dress. Her emerald eyes sparkled when she saw Clint and she immediately leaned in to hug him, of course Clint was shell shocked and stood there like an idiot, just like Bucky was standing behind Clint. Grinning like the dorky idiot he was.

 

“Ready for a Halloween Eve coffee date?” Natasha asked, stepping away from Clint.

“Uh, yep, let us away.” Clint replied (like an idiot).

Clint stepped out the door and Bucky stepped out behind him, “Don't be too late man, we gotta get up early tomorrow.”

Clint shoved his hands in his pockets and gave Bucky an annoyed look, “Yeah, yeah, Dad. I'll see you later, Buck.”

Nat grinned at Bucky and hip bumped Clint, “Oh shut up, thank you, James. I'll see you ITP.” Nat took Clint’s elbow and marched down the hallway with him. Bucky closed the door and sighed, and released his demon form again.

* * *

  


It was one am, Clint still wasn't home, and Bucky was up late studying for a test he forgot he had for his Intro to Poetry class. Bucky hated that class with a passion and of course his teacher Mrs. Jones had to assign a exam on Halloween. Luckily that was his only class that he had that day.

The apartment was quiet and clean thanks to Bucky (and his OCD), the kitchen, living room, balcony, bathroom his room and even Clint’s room was squeaky clean. Bucky was now wrapped like a burrito with his Mac on his lap, and a glass of chocolate milk bedside.

Chuckling to himself, Bucky thought how funny it was that he, a demon, was in such a fashion. It wasn't illegal to be comfortable like this, or to enjoy it, but to the human eye demons were evil and slept in coffins or something.

Bucky continued his work, his eyes occasionally closing and his head falling a little, but he continued to study his notes of sonnets and all that nonsense. He was so zoomed in his work that he didn't even notice the email that popped on his other tab. Sitting up, Bucky woke up a little more, interested in who was emailing him at this hour. Though it could just be coupons from Bath and Body Works…

Bucky clicked the tab to his Gmail and saw the address: [ captsgrogers1920@gmail.com ](mailto:captsgrogers1920@gmail.com). Instantly Bucky clicked the mouse pad and perked up.

 

Subject:

**Sorry for emailing u at this hour**

 

To: [ bbarnesisrad@gmail.com ](mailto:bbarnesisrad@gmail.com)

From: [ captsgrogers1920@gmail.com ](mailto:captsgrogers1920@gmail.com)

 

Hey Buck,

 

I'm so sorry for emailing you at this hour, it's the insomnia I swear, but I got invited to Tony Stark’s house party for Halloween last minute and I can bring a plus one!

So I thought I could bring my favorite customer and maybe steal some plates or maybe a bottle of wine or two then dash? (Jkjk I'm too straight edge).

Anyways! Let me know before 3pm tomorrow if you can go or not.

Sorry again for this late message,

Steve

  


Jaw dropped and eyes almost out of his head, Bucky was in shock and was literally over the moon. Steve Rogers, _the Steve Rogers_ , wanted Bucky to come with him to a party. Hell yeah.

 

Bucky immediately started to reply and tried his hardest not to make typos and make the reply sound witty and nice. It took him twenty minutes to make this reply and to be happy with it:

 

**Re: Sorry for emailing u so late**

 

To:  [ captsgrogers1920@gmail.com ](mailto:captsgrogers1920@gmail.com)

From: [ bbarnesisrad@gmail.com ](mailto:bbarnesisrad@gmail.com)

 

Hello!

 

Don't feel bad about emailing me at late hours, I'm always up cramming for my courses or watching Netflix.

Tomorrow I'm free, I was planning to go trick or treating with my douchey friend/roommate Clint around our neighborhood, but I'm pretty sure he just got himself a girlfriend.

Just let me know where and when to meet you!

Also how did you get my personal email??

 

Your annoying customer,

Buck

  


The front door creaked and Bucky rubbed his eyes, looking at the clock on his computer corner, he saw it was 2:15 am. Not only did Bucky have five hours to sleep, but he had to subside the anxiety he started to feel. It wasn't terribly bad, but it made his heart flutter faster than it need to and filled his head with negative thoughts. A light knock on his door made Bucky lift his head up, and Clint poked his head in with his signature dopey grin.

“Hey, Buck, guess what?”

“Wha?” Bucky yawned.

“It looks like me and Nat are going to Stark's party tomorrow night in couples costumes. So, ha. Ha ha. HA.” Clint said as he walked to Bucky's bed and sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Oh dude I'm so proud of you for finally growing some balls. Now leave me alone.” Bucky spat.

Clint flopped down besides Bucky and then looked at him with puppy dog eyes. “C’mon man, what's wrong?”

Bucky looked at Clint then groaned, then wrapped himself up more in a burrito-blanket fashion, “To my disbelief and hesitation, Steve Rogers emailed me tonight, and asked me to Tony’s party as a...date? I'm not sure. It seemed like was just friendly to be quite honest. But I'm not too sure…”

Clint thought about this, sometimes he wasn't too sure how to approach Bucky's issues since they were mostly internal, but Clint kind of understand this. He ran a hand through his short blond hair and took a deep breath. “Look, James, I don't wanna sound like an asshole but you're too nice sometimes. If you want something go for it. If you want Steve like you say you do just believe that you can and just do it. I mean you match made me and Nat, so go for your own happiness now.”

Bucky stared back at Clint and nodded, “You're totally right, I'm just gonna go for it. I mean, I really like Steve, he's sweet, kind and he makes a mean pumpkin spice latte.” Bucky grinned.

“I gotta try one of them. Oh hey, I think I might start work at Jane’s after the first of the year. Just something to waste time, plus I like earning my own money.” Clint grunted as he got up from Bucky's bed and walked over to the door, “Also, if you ultimately date Steve, do _not_ tell him about the demon thing. You are first and foremost a human being, and no matter what you say, you defended yourself. You aren't meant to be here with me taking souls. You are a good man, James.”

Clint beamed, nodded, then closed Bucky’s bedroom door.

 

Bucky looked after him and sighed, turned off his computer and went to bed.

 

That night his nightmares were replaced with pleasant dreams of Steve and his vibrant grin.

* * *

  


The next morning Bucky was pretty much dead from studying but he had an extra spring in his step because:

 

  1. It was Halloween
  2. Steve and Bucky were going to a party.



 

Only thing was that Bucky had to wake up at six to get to his seven-fifteen am class  and take a test, luckily Halloween was a Friday and he didn't have to worry about class the next day and being hungover. Sometimes Bucky asked himself why in the hell he was going to college and not living it up at Disney World, and he had to remind himself that when he was alive he didn't get study the major he wanted to and he had money now. So yaaaaay.

 

Rolling out of bed at six, Bucky grabbed his satchel, computer and wallet then tied his hair into a bun and made his way to school. The subway was empty at this time of the morning, and rather quiet. There were a few people on the subway, they looked pretty much the same as Bucky, tired, frumpy and over it. Except for one person who was sketching vigorously across for Bucky.

The person looked up at Bucky, which causes him to turn and curse himself out for being so weird. His name was called out a moment later though, and when Bucky turned to see who called, it was Steve giving him that vibrant smile that he loved. Steve was dressed in a navy blue peacoat and a red flannel, his golden blonde hair was sticking out in all different ways. Bucky's breath caught in his throat and his face reddened, he realized that he looked like shit when Steve was literally a Calvin Klein model above him.

 

“O-Oh, good morning, Steve. How are you?” Bucky murmured, tucking loose strands of his hair behind his ears nervously.

Steve beamed and planted himself next to Bucky, and bumped his shoulder, “Mornin’, Buck, Happy Halloween! What are you doing up so early?”

“I have a exam at seven-thirty for my Intro to Poetry class, plus I need a PSL to start my day by the superbarista I know.”  Bucky chirped, a smile emerging from nowhere. Steve had that ability to do that to Bucky, even when Bucky looked like corpse, Steve always complimented Bucky and made him smile and laugh.

“Superbarista? Wow, thank you, I'm getting that as a plaque now.” Steve blushed, his whole face blossomed into a goofy grin and he shied away from Bucky a little. Bucky looked at Steve with awe, mostly because he had no idea he could do that to anyone, especially Steve. “So, um, I'm sorry about emailing you late last night. I mean I know you were studying, but I feel bad. Tony decided to text me at twelve last night and let me know about the party. I'm just glad you can make it with me, it'll be fun.”

Bucky laughed to himself about how Steve was acting, the guy was literally a giant golden retriever (with a cute beanie and peacoat) and _he_ was getting shy from Bucky’s compliments, “It's no big, I'm always up at night, also the party sounds great. Oh and how did you get my personal email? Was it Darcy?”

Steve snorted, “Sorry I forgot to reply to your last email, yeah it was Darcy. She gave it to me when I said you had nice hair? Not really sure what that was about…”

 

 _Darcy…_ Bucky thought, she was always trying to set him up with every single guy that came into the cafe. Which was nice since Bucky was too shy to actually strike up a conversation and so on. To be honest, Bucky was more than happy Steve had his email, but he was pissed that Darcy just threw his information out like it was nothing.

 

With a wave of his hand, Bucky forgot about it and sighed, “That's Darcy for you--oh this is our stop, let's go.” Bucky stated as the subway screeched to a stop and the doors opened. Bucky grabbed his satchel and Steve followed closely behind, somewhat protectively. Bucky grinned to himself and walked to Jane’s Godly Coffee with the guy he was positive he was madly in love with.

 

Steve and Bucky soon walked side to side, talking about anything and everything that they could fit into a fifteen minute walk. Steve gave a little autobiography about himself to Bucky, and BUcky was so invested, his head nodding every now and then. Smiling, Steve explained how his and Ma had the best relationship, how his Ma, Sarah, took care of him when he was younger and sick most of the time. Unbelievably, Steve took a picture out of his wallet that had his Ma and him in a photo where they were smiling at Disneyland, and Steve was tiny. Like unreal tiny. Like a tiny wee bean with long blonde hair and giant blue eyes tiny. His mother, Sarah wore the same vibrant smile as Steve, her own long blonde hair waving in the wind and holding a churro in one hand, while the other smushed Steve’s cheek to hers. Steve was sporting a cheesy grin, a green Kermit the Frog t-shirt and Minnie Mouse ears (what? He liked Minnie Mouse more than Mickey, deal with it) and a chocolate ice cream cone that was dripping down his arm.

 

Bucky just stared absently at the photo in disbelief, “Holy hell, thats you?”

Steve busted up laughing while he opened up the coffee shop and then walked into the employee's locker room, “Yup, thats me! Tiny Steve was a angry little guy. I got my ass kicked half the time because I always tried to stand up for the little guy, even though I was the little guy.” Steve walked back out and started putting the chairs down from the tables, Bucky joined him and the job was done in half the time, Steve gave a smile that said “Thanks, pal.” Bucky’s lips twitched into a smile that literally screamed “You cause my heart attacks”.

 

Bucky thought about that little, a tinier version of Steve getting in fights for standing up for others and getting hurt. It made his blood boil and his fist clenched, Bucky never realized how much he wanted to protect Steve, and he was just starting to get to know him. Bucky just wanted to find every person that hurt Steve and pummel them until they were unrecognizable.

 

“So, would you like your usual Pumpkin spice or you wanna try and switch it up?” Steve announced, breaking Bucky’s drifting thoughts.

Bucky’s head snapped up and he cocked his head to the side, “Well I’m buying for two today. My friend Natasha and I are going to attempt to pass this poetry exam, so I’ll get my usual, but I’m not sure what to get her.”

Steve started on Bucky’s drink, “I can probably make something up if you have time? What’s Natasha like?”

“Well,” Bucky looked at his watch and nodded, “It’s only 6:45, I need to get to class by 7;15, I got time. Hmmm, how do I describe Natasha? Hmmmmmm...Natasha is russian, quiet, aloof, sweet and kind of...homey? Does that make sense?”

Steve nodded as he added whipped cream to Bucky’s drink then sprinkled cinnamon on top, “Yeah, I think I know a drink she might like.”

 

Steve bustled around the small space behind the counter and poured and stirred busily. Bucky was trying to see what he was doing but Steve had his back turned to him, then suddenly turned to him with a giant grin. Bucky felt like he was floating when he saw that grin.

 

“Okay, this is a peppermint steamed coffee, I know, I know, it’s not Christmas yet but I’m positive she’ll love this. If not, she can come in he shop and curse me out.”

Bucky put down a ten dollar bill and took the cup, his fingers brushed Steve’s (AGAIN) and he smiled down at the counter, avoiding Steve’s eyes. “No, no, I’m sure she’ll love it, thanks again, Steve. I’ll see you tonight?”

Steve took the bill, put it in the cash register and started cleaned up the espresso machine, he waved Bucky off with a smirk, “No problem, Buck! I’ll see you tonight.

 

Bucky walked out of the cafe and then tripped on the sidewalk think about Steve in a sexy lumberjack costume. Karma.

 

 

 

  


Nat loved the coffee Steve made, and Bucky was grinning like a proud dad seeing his son actually kicking a soccer ball instead of Charlie Browning it.

The exam went pretty well for Bucky and Nat, well more for Nat than Bucky. Nat had studied a week before the exam, while Bucky crammed, but he had a pretty good memory so it all worked out. After the exam Nat told Bucky where to meet them at Tony’s party and kind of spilled about her date with Clint.

 

“Well, we went to Jane’s, Kate was there and she kept cheering on Clint, which he was embarrassed about,” She chuckled, “And then we went and caught a train to Central Park, and we basically just walked around and talked about things.”

“What things?”

“His life, my life. It’s all interesting.” Nat responded nonchalantly. Bucky cut his eyes at her, then waved it off. If Clint didn’t want him telling his secret to Steve, why would he tell his to Nat?

“Anyways, it was really nice. Before we went back to the subway he found a cute little 24-hour diner and we got shakes. It was like a 80’s typical date, I loved it.” Nat said, her voice light and happy. Bucky sighed and imagined him and Steve on a date like that, maybe a date to an art museum like Ferris and Sloane.

“You need to ask out Steve pronto, you’re starting to swoon.” Nat stated as he got up from her seat in the library and grabbed her bag, “I’m going to go get another cup of coffee, you better go get ready, also you might need to keep that coffee cup, it has something important on it. See you later at the party, James.”

 

Bucky looked at his coffee cup and spun it around to see Steve’s number and a message:

 

_I forgot to give you this! See you tonight, wear a cool costume!!_

_~Steve the Miracle Barista_

 

Bucky thumped his head on the book he was reading and groaned loudly, gaining a loud “Shush!” from the librarian at the return desk.

  
  


 

Thirty minutes later Bucky was at home, staring down his costume he had bought. He didn’t expect to got to a billionaire's party this year. In fact he and Clint had planned to hand out candy for a few hours then go trick or treating like they usually do. Halloween was a fun holiday now that he could enjoy it, Bucky’s family was strict with him and his sister and made them stay indoors and not interact with their friends that did go trick or treating. So Bucky actually going to a party on Halloween was a first.

 

Throwing his costume to the side he flopped onto his bed with a grunt and threw and arm over his eyes, then Bucky shot up, he remembered to copy down Steve’s number down into his phone, so he could text him later. He could text Steve! But he didn’t wanna text him too soon, how soon was too so--

 

“Buck? You home?” Clint yelled into the apartment with a chipper voice.

Bucky ran out to meet him with a pout, “I got his number, man.”

“DUDE YES.”

“But I can’t text him!”

“What why?”

“It’s only been five hours!”

Clint facepalmed and shook his head, “Five hours too many! Just text him, _now_!”

 

Bucky ran back into his room and did exactly that, he ignored the tiny voice in his head (that oddly sounded like Pierce) and texted Steve:

 

 **Bucky:** **hello! this is bucky barnes = >**

A few moments later Bucky’s phoned ping and Bucky literally sprang onto it like a cat.

 

**Stevie: hey Buck! glad u texted me, i thought u would throw away the cup before you saw the number**

 

**Bucky: no way man!**

 

**Stevie: have you ever seen the way you drink coffee?**

 

**Bucky: is it bad?**

 

**Stevie: it’s like you just finished a 15 mi marathon and you need to drink a river to rehydrate**

 

Bucky snorted then hid embarrassingly behind one of his pillows on his bed, and then giggled. Clint was standing in the doorway of Bucky’s room and just smiled to himself and walked away. Bucky’s phone pinged again and he moved the pillow and looked at the screen.

 

**Stevie: jkjk, anyways the party starts at 8 so i was think about picking you up at 7:30? is that alright?**

 

Bucky looked at the clock and saw that it was only 12:15. He had more than enough time to get presentable.

 

**Bucky: sure! hold on lemme text you my address**

 

Texting Steve his address, Bucky sprang up off his bed. A little too fast too, he got a read rush. He skipped down the hall and knocked on Clint’s door excitedly. Clint grunted and opened the door, “Bro what do you want?”

Bucky looked at Clint with disbelief, “Oh my god this is so great.”

“Shut up.”

“Dude you’re Kristoff!”

“Shut up!” Clint yelled and stomped his foot and turned away from Bucky and stalked back into his room. His room was a...sophisticated mess. The walls were a deep purple and were littered with scarfs and hats hanging from hooks, and his floor was filled with clothes and have filled notebooks. Proudfully hung over Clint’s bed was his most prized possession: Limited Edition Diamond Edge SB-1 Bow and Arrows.

 

Clint said that he and Nat were going to do a matching couples costume, and BUcky thought nothing of it until this. Sprawled on Clint’s queen sized bed was the Halloween costume bag and the accessories that came with the Kristoff costume. BUcky snorted and start to chuckle which gained a death glare from Clint.

 

“You know, I look really good as Kristoff, and just because he’s from Frozen doesn’t mean this is embarrassing so shut up.” Clint said with a frown.

Bucky patted his back and smiled, “No. no, I like it! It’s better than my costume to be honest.”

“So what did you need?” Clint asked as he took off the the dark grey sweater, leaving him in just a black tank top and the grey winter pants.

“Um, well,” Bucky scratched his head and paced around Clint’s room, “Steve? Steve Rogers--”

Clint waved his hand, “Yes, yes, giant muscular dude with blonde hair and amazing coffee skills, I know him, I’ve met the guy. Continue.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, “Well he’s picking me up tonight to go to Tony Stark’s party, at 7:30 an--”

“AHHHH YES FINALLY.”

“It’s not a date though.”

“WHO CARES, YAY!”

 

Bucky giggled and high fived the hand Clint was holding out and smiled. Clint was always supportive of all of Bucky’s relationships (crushes), and he loved how his friend was so excited over everything that he did.

“Well me and Nat are going to the party too, but we have time so go take a shower and I’ll help you get ready. Me and Nat are leaving at 7:00 because it’s in Upper Manhattan, but I’ll text you when I get there so we can meet up.” Clint said as he cleaned up his room a little bit.

 

Bucky nodded and started to walk out of his room, “Oh can you do my hair for me? I’m not good at the messy bun thing…”

Clint looked up from what he was doing and gave Bucky a shit eating grin, “Messy bun?”

“Oh, shut the hell up.”

  


Bucky was clean, fresh shaven and giddy like a kid getting told he could choose one thing from the toy aisle. He ultimately hated his costume, it was ironic, in a sense that he and Clint only understood, and he didn’t wanna wear it. But you couldn’t just show up to Tony Stark’s exclusive Halloween party and not be a in a costume.

 

Right in the middle of shaving his face, Clint bursted into Bucky’s bathroom with hair products and several combs, he bumped into Bucky and he almost cut himself. Clint set all his stuff on the counter and had Bucky sit on the toilet seat in his boxers (he was bloody cold but he’s power through it for the man/messy bun). As soon as Bucky sat down Clint got to work, combing out Bucky’s knots, adding moisturizing conditioner, combing that through, then turning on Bucky’s blow drier and drying his sopping wet hair. Soon afterwards Clint started to work his magic, twisting, pulling and floofing up Bucky’s hair. Bucky had no idea what the hell Clint was doing, he was facing a wall for god’s sake, and then finally with a “Volia”, Clint handed Bucky a handheld mirror and Bucky was faced with a version of himself he wasn’t quite familiar with.

 

Bucky’s hair was up in a loose messy man bun, a few stands were loose but framed his face and added flare. His eyes were bright and filled joy, the blue of them were more prominent than the grey like they used to be, and his lips were bright and pink, they were usually offset but the dark stubble he usually had. He looked at Clint and gave him an approving and appreciative grin. Clint just moonwalked away and gave him finger snaps. Bucky was not amused.

 

Clint was already in his Kristoff costume by the time the Bucky was just starting to get ready, and the silent apartment was disturbed by a knock. Clint jogged to Bucky’s room and saw him struggling with his costume. Clint helped him really quick, “That’s Nat, I’ll see you when you get to the party.”

Bucky groaned and saluted him, “See you there, Clint, wish me luck.”

“Bye, Buck!” Clint ran off and opened the door, then it slammed shut a moment after.

 

Bucky put on his face glassed, made sure his hair was still okay, then went out in the living room to watch TV. He couldn’t sit still on the couch and his thoughts wandered to negative planes of his mind. Stuff repeated over and over saying stuff like, Steve would never like him, Bucky’s costume was stupid and he wouldn’t be social or nice at the party. Shaking his head, Bucky turned on the TV and got distracted by America’s Next Top Model, and the drama going on. His knee bounced every so often until he heard a soft knock at the door and he jumped up (another head rush, jfc Bucky) and he fast-walked to the door.

 

Bucky unlocked the door and swung open the door, only to unveil a tall, blonde, and muscular police officer standing in front of him. Most notably Steve Rogers, was dressed as a swat police officer, with a black skin tight t-shirt under a breast armor plate, a utility belt, butt hugging black pants and a plastic machine gun. Bucky just stood there gaping at him, his eyes wide with astonishment.

“You don’t look bad yourself, _Father_.” Steve said as he looked Bucky up and down.

(Haha, is Bucky still alive? No? Okay, well he had a good run.)

“O-Oh ho, um, hi? Uh, come on in?” Bucky stuttered as he stepped aside so Steve could come in, as well to see his ass fully, and sweet jesus Bucky was praising the lord at that moment.

Steve looked around his apartment with awe and the turned back to look at Bucky, “I really like your place, and I love the costume. A _Priest?_ It’s a good look on you, Buck.”

Bucky shivered, Steve’s voice dropped a few octaves when he said that, Steve’s husky voice did things to Bucky that could probably make him have to change his pants, “Thanks, I love the SWAT costume. Lemme just grab my phone and we can leave.”

“Sure! I’ll just watch Chopped while I wait.” Steve chuckled as he sat down on the crimson colored couch.

 

Bucky took off and walked back to his room and grabbed his phone, he saw he got a text message from Loki, Darcy’s husband and resident demon extraordinaire, Bucky unlocked his phone with his middle finger (Darcy’s suggestion) and saw the message:

 

 **Loke:** **Heard you were going to Tony’s party with Steve?**

 

Bucky read the message in Loki’s voice and he knew he was serious about something…

 

**Bucky: Yeah? Is that bad?**

 

**Loke: Somewhat, I know you’re attracted to him, so try to act as normal as you can.**

 

**Bucky: I always act normal so shush...also why?**

 

**Loke: There might be someone who knows about us, I can’t say who. I gotta go now, Darcy, Thor and I are already at the party.**

 

**Bucky: Wait what**

 

**Bucky: Loki**

 

**Bucky: Loke**

 

**Bucky: I knoW HOW MUCH YOU HATE THAT NICKNAME NOW ANSWER ME**

_Read at 7:21 pm_

 

Bucky groaned and walked out of his room and opened the door, Steve got up and went out first as Bucky held the door open for him. Bucky turned off the lights, locked the door, then smiled at Steve. He tried as hard as he could to act normal but he was so nervous now.  Could Steve be the one who knows about Bucky being a demon? No, well, hopefully not. He was sure that if Steve knew he would have lost his shit, or either ignore him, hell he could have just got a restraining order on him.

Bucky could feel Steve looking at him as they entered the elevator, Bucky looked at him and gave him a tiny grin, Steve returned the smile with his signature vibrant grin. Bucky thought it was more adorable now since he knew he got that cute crooked grin from his mother.

 

“So are you excited about tonight?” Steve asked, leaning against the elevator walls.

Bucky just stood this his hands folded, trying to hide away his nervousness, “Yeah! I haven’t been to a party in a while so this will be fun. Sorry if I get a bit awkward though, I have a small case of social anxiety…” He muttered.

Steve got up off the wall, put the prop gun down and got near Bucky’s face, his nose barely grazed his cheek, “Hey, hey, don’t feel like you need to shy away from that, Buck. I don’t want you to feel like you can’t talk to me about these things okay? I got your back too, if you need a moment outside I’ll help you alright?”

Bucky gulped, oh god Steve was close to his face, he could just kiss him. But he won’t. Because Bucky is a chicken, “Thanks, S-Steve. If I-I ever need help, I’ll come to y-you first.” The elevator doors opened and Bucky brushed past Steve as fast as he could, leaving Steve behind. He couldn’t breath, Bucky could not believe he was that close to Steve and he didn’t take his chance.

 

 _Jesus Christ! You had a chance back there and you just ran off like a scared assturd, what is wrong with you?!_ Bucky’s heart yelled at him.

 _It was logical, get to know the guy and then take that chance._ His brain retorted.

 

Bucky just shook his head then opened the door in the lobby that led out to the street, Steve gave him a tiny appreciative nod, but his looked pained. Bucky cursed himself out again and continued to walk with Steve. The air outside was cold and crisp, it was clearly starting to change and fall was going to be worst than last year, Bucky thought. Steve led Bucky to the end of the of the block.

“Well here’s our ride,” Steve said excitedly, gesturing to a bike.

 

 

Except the bike wasn't, a bike, it was a Harley Davidson SX 1975.

 

Bucky just about had a heart attack.

 

Bucky was a sucker for motorcycles, after coming back to “life”, Clint introduced things to Bucky: 80’s movies, computers, Creepers and motorcycles. Motorcycles were a big thing to Bucky, especially since his boyfriend in the 60’s had one and he used to love riding it. Coming back on Earth, Bucky was introduced to the modern ones, they were okay, but not as nice as this one sitting before him.

Bucky stepped off the curb and ran his hand along the bike, his hands settled into the handle bars. A few kids walked by and gawked at the bike too, Steve just smiled and blushed, “It's my Pa’s.”

“Really?” Bucky said in disbelief, “It looks brand new.”

“He passed away shortly after I was born, and he got this right when it came out. Ma had some troubles with me as a baby and being a newly single mother but she never wanted to get rid of his _second_ prized possession.” Steve stepped off the curb, set the prob machine gun in the glove box and then handed Bucky a helmet.

“Woah, wait, we're riding...this?”

Steve scoffed, “Well yeah, unless you're uncomfortable with that?”

Bucky grabbed the helmet, took of the fake glasses, and patted the motorcycle's seat, “No, no, Stevie, I'm more concerned over the fact that you might never be able to pull me off it.”

* * *

  
  


Bucky was losing his shit.

 

Well he already lost it about two week ago, but he lost his shit even more.

 

Bucky had his arms wrapped snuggled up against Steve's abs as they were weaving in and out of Friday traffic. The ride was the most exciting thing Bucky had ever experienced, not just because the high intensity of the ride but because the roar of the motorcycle’s engine sent shivers down Bucky's spine and Steve's perfect little bubble ass was against his _crotch._

 

How in the hell was he going to get through this Halloween night? Was this hell right now? Nope, hell isn't this nice.

 

After thirty minutes of avoiding traffic and riding up to a fancy Manhattan neighborhood, Steve and Bucky arrived to a giant brick house mansion filled with cars that go down two blocks. Luckily Steve found a spot in the front of the mansion that was just enough space for him and the two cars behind and in front of him to get out.

 

The two men got off the bike and put the helmets in the glove box, Bucky put back on his fake eye glasses an fics his smushed bun (Clint is gonna kill him...then refix it). Steve then got his fake machine gun and started walking with Bucky to the front entrance.

 

“So how do you know Tony Stark again?” Bucky yelled over the loud dubstep version of Monster Mash.

“Through his best friend Bruce Banner! We went to highschool together but he’s in California now going to UCLA, I know his cousin too. Tony and Bruce are best friends as well so Bruce introduce to Tony and the rest is history.” Steve replied excitedly.

“And you're into this whole seen?”

“Hell no, but I like free beer and the excuse to see my friend. My usual night is a big ass cup of Baileys and a rom-com.” Steve said as he chuckled and gave the vibrant smile™.

Bucky just gawked at him, then quickly turned away and nodded, “Sounds like an amazing night.”

“You bet your sweet as it does, Father.” Steve smirked.

 

Bucky quickly turned around a corner to get to the giant patio to get away from Steve. He was pretty sure his dick was at half mass and he did not want Steve to see that. Did Bucky have a kink for being called Father or was it just the husky way Steve was saying it? (No no he just had a kink and Steve was making it worse, knock it off Steve).

“I got find Cli-” Bicky was interrupted during his sentence when someone jumped on his back.

“Excuse me, it's Kristoff!” The person announced, Bucky scowled and turned to smack Clint upside the head.

 

Behind Clint was Natasha dressed as Anna from Frozen as well, then Darcy as Tina from Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them, Loki as Newt, then Thor as a firefighter. Bucky laughed as he saw his friends and then he hugged Darcy and Nat, shook hands with Loki (shared a knowing glance), and at the end of it all Bucky got picked up and spun around by Thor.

 

“JAMES BARNES! HOW GLORIOUS IT IS TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!” Thor boasted as he sat Bucky down.

“You too, you big ‘ol bear.” Bucky grunted as he brushed himself off.

Darcy examined Bucky’s costume and giggled, “Oooh, father, I have sinned.”

Bucky blushed and smacked her arm playfully, “Shut up and kiss your Newt. Hey guys, meet Steve, if you already haven't.” Bucky brought Steve to the center of the group by the small of Steve's back (get it buck) and Steve smiled and waved.

“Hey Nat, Clint and Darcy! I haven't met Thor and Loki yet, nice to meet you guys, Happy Halloween!” Steve held out his hand and Thor immediately took it and shook it excitedly.

“HELLO! I am Thor, and this is my brother Loki! We are normal and happy humans! And you are a giant human!” Thor said as he kept shaking Steve's hand.

Steve looked to Bucky and Clint in confusion, a funny confused look on his face. “Uh...alright man. Nice costume?”

Thor was still shaking Steve's hand, “And to yours as well!” Loki just shook his head and pulled his brother's hand away from Steve's.

“Sorry about my idiot brother. He gets a little excited about meeting new people. I'm Loki Laufeyson, Darcy’s husband and part owner of Jane's. You're the one she hired for the fall season?” Loki interrupted.

Steve sighed in relief, “Nice to meet you man, and yes she hired me.”

Loki cut his eyes at Steve and leaned in to whisper, “If you hurt Darcy or Bucky I'm sending you hell you bastard.” Then Loki leaned back and gave Steve a wolfish grin, then took Darcy’s hand and led her back inside the house. Steve just stared after him with wide eyes.

 

Bucky was talking to Thor, Clint and Natasha about going to Chinatown before Thanksgiving and Steve didn't want to interrupt, so he walked around looking for his friends but had no such luck, he soon returned to where Bucky's friend were.

 

Bucky smiled at Steve, “Hey, your friends came here looking for you!”

There standing Wanda Maximoff and Peter Quill holding red solo cups. Wanda was wearing a witch costume, complete with the black hat and red eye contacts and Peter was dressed as a karate master of some sort. (Think Andy from Parks and Rec). Steve instantly perked up and hugged his friends, “Happy Halloween guys! You enjoying the party?”

“Mmm, the drinks could be better, but yes I'm enjoying this.” Wanda replied sarcastically with her thick Sokovian accent.

Peter just threw an arm around her shoulder and shook her little, causing her to spill her drink, “Aw, c'mon, Wand, this party is great! Free booze, pretty girls, some awesome party favors.”

“Party favors?” Bucky and Clint interrupted. Like they needed anymore junk at their place.

 

As if right on cue, the man himself, Tony Stark jumped onto the stage in the middle of the large patio and whooped into the microphone in his hand. The crowd went wild and Stark raised his hand causing even more commotion. Loki, Clint and Bucky flinched at the sound or the screaming party guests. They already had enhanced hearing, they didn't need to have their eardrums bursting.

 

“Y’all havin a good time?” Tony asked the crowd. The crowd roared back in response.

“I said...ARE Y’ALL HAVING A GOOD TIME?!” Tony screamed/asked into the microphone again. The crowd literally shook the house and ground with their response. Bucky and Clint had to cover their ears, while Loki already had a pair of headphones in his ears thanks to Darcy.

“Alright! Good, great, well I have the best party favors for you guys since you are such a good audience,” Tony declared, a strawberry blonde walked on the stage behind Tony, wearing an Anastasia costume made for royalty. She had a tired look mixed with annoyance and Steve knew exactly who she was.

 

The crowd went wild with the mention of party favors, especially Quill with a loud and deep “YEAAAAAAAAAH BETCH!”, along with a quiet whoop from Wanda. Nat, Darcy and Steve were cheering wildly all the while Bucky, Clint and Loki were just quietly sipping their drinks.

“I love the enthusiasm, so, I am giving everyone here cars.” Tony said with Matter-of-Factly look. The strawberry blonde’s face turned into shock and horror and a black guy in a military uniform costume ran onto the stage and took the microphone.

“No, no, Tony is just kidding, right Tony?” The guy insisted.

 

Tony shook his head, the Anastasia walk up to him and whispered something, which made Tony’s eyes bug out of his head and grab the microphone once again, “Okay, so my assistant Pepper and best friend Rhodey are great people. I love em’, I hate em’, but mostly love. Uh, they told me I can't give out cars because there's more than 300 people here but I can give out iPhones, so yay.” Tony smirked and dropped the microphone.

 

People cheered anyways and the party got started again.

 

Pepper picked up the microphone and Rhodey ran off after Rhodey. In an instant, Tony Stark was right next to Bucky, and Bucky just about had a heart attack. Tony was dressed as...Alexander Hamilton? Tony was the son of the famous Howard Stark, a tech and investor genius that mostly specialized in weapons dealing, but switched to mass production of high class phones, tv’s, computers and machines that enhanced the health care initiative he start before Tony was born. Tony was Howard’s only son, and Tony was just as smart as his father, except a little more of an obnoxious playboy more than his father. Tony had a habit of throwing parties and never really cleaning up the mess, and then getting blasted on social media. But Tony usually kept his head held up high and stuck with his friends Rhodey, Pepper, Bruce and Steve.

 

“Well, you must be the one Steve talks about the most lately.” Tony huffed out while taking a big gulp from his cup.

Bucky blushed and adjusted his collar, “Um, I guess?”

“You know you should just suck his di-” Tony was about say something Bucky would have dug his head into ground and never came out out, until a man dressed in a angel costume jumped onto his back and shouted “TOOOOONY!”

The man was laughing loudly and Tony pushed him off, “Sam Wilson, honestly, an angel? You couldn’t have done anything better?”

The man, Sam, smacked Tony upside the head, “Better than looking like a goddamn pirate.”

“I’ll have you know that I am Alexander Goddamn Hamilton and I will kick your bird ass.” Tony replied laughing.

 

Bucky stood there, uncomfortable, but enjoying the atmosphere. He looked to see Steve and his friends in an engaging conversation. Thor was center of the group and waving his arms in a fast motion. Wanda and Peter were cracking up, Darcy too. And Loki and Clint were just shaking their heads in embarrassment while Steve and Nat were actively listening. Bucky just smiled and turned back to Tony and Sam talking.

 

“So, you’re Steve’s new best friend?” Sam asked with a sarcastic tone.

Bucky shuffled his feet and looked down, “No, no, we’re just friends you know.”

“Hmm, okay. Well you know we’re best friends right?” Sam stated.

“Uh oh, friend war of 2016, I better call the troops.” Tony hollered as he walked of to go talk to Pepper and Rhodey.

“Man, shut the hell up.” Sam yelled after Tony, Sam scooted closer up to Bucky and Bucky took a small step back.

“Anyways, you love Steve, don’t you?” Sam whispered, looking away.

 

Bucky was in the middle of taking a sip of his beer when Sam said that, and he started to choke, he coughed and tried to keep his composure, “W-What?! I mean, I love Steve as a person, but Jesus--”

“Don’t you dare use Jesus’s name you asshole, and don’t you dare try to deny that you’re in love with Steve. I know it like I know the palm of my hand, and I know _who and what you are_. I know what you did in your previous life and I know about your friends. If you hurt Steve I will have you dead and gone in a matter of seconds, Barnes. Try me, you’ll have the wrath of God on your ass in a matter of moments.” Sam spat, he got into Bucky’s face then looked him up and down, “Also, nice costume, real classy.” Sam stalked off to the group and touched the small of Steve’s back.

 

Bucky gulped and massaged his temple.

 

Great, Steve had a boyfriend.

 

And he was Steve’s Guardian Angel.

 

Fuckity fack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My inspiration for Bucky and Steve's costumes:
> 
>  
> 
>   
> (Chris Evans Call of Duty commercial was a gift from god tbh)
> 
>   
> (ANOTHER BLESSING GODDAMN)

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter going up tomorrow afternoon!


End file.
